Draco Malfoy and the Veritaserum
by NeverWould'veGuessed
Summary: What happens when Draco is drugged with a truth-telling serum in a Slytherin hide-out and who is there to witness the whole thing? ONE SHOT! Harry/Draco Slash. Better version at /s/9415450/1/Draco-Malfoy-and-the-Veritaserum-mark -II


Better version at s/9415450/1/Draco-Malfoy-and-the-Veritaserum-mark- II

"Draco!" Blaise said excitedly, "Im sorry we didn't tell you! But if we did, you wouldn't have let us!"  
"You BASTARD! How dare you put veritas serum in MY tea!" I yelled. This was bad!  
"Come on, Drake! We all took it!"  
Pansy and Theo nodded in sync.  
"I'll get u back for this you IDIOTS!"  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Can we just get on with the game?" Pansy said.  
"Okay then, Pans, truth or dare?" Theo said excitedly.  
"DARE!" Pansy said, happy that the game had started, "Come on! Give me a good one!"  
Theo rubbed his chin and looked at the ceiling.  
"I dare you to... Make out with... Blaise!"  
"Ewww!" Blaise squealed as Pansy chased him around the room. I sat, watching them unamused by the scene, plotting on a way to get out of the stupid game.  
"Your turn, Drake!" Pansy yelled, too loud for her own good. This was a great time to run, but Theo stood by the door and Blaise, by the window. There was no way out!  
"Truth or dare?"  
"Truth." I said, hoping it would be something easy.  
"If you had to Shag anyone in the whole school, who would it be?"  
I sighed in relief. They didn't ask about my mission set by the dark lord. My relief was soon swallowed by my next words which shocked, not only myself, but every person in this room,  
"Potter."  
All eyes where on me.  
"Are you gay?"  
"Yes."  
"And your crushing on POTTER?!"  
"Yes"  
That bloody veritas serum!  
"It's not my turn! I only have to answer ONE question so stop asking!" I snapped, but it was too late. The game was clearly over and my so-called-friends took avantage of my situation.  
"How long?"  
"Since secound year. STOP ASKING!"  
"Does your dad know?"  
"NO! STOP FUCKING ASKING!"  
"So you really want to shag the-boy-who-lived?"  
"Shag his brains out. FUCK YOU!" I answered unwillingly, "Merlin, please! Stop asking questions!"  
"Okay." Pansy said, "I think that's enough."  
"the serum should wear off in a little while.." Blaise said, slightly ashamed of what he had just done.  
"Now you all have to swear that you will NOT leak anything that has been said tonight." Nods and mummbled yes's were passed around the room. I stayed back after everyone snuk back into the dorms. It was two-thirty and I had no intention of leaving the Slytherin hide-out just yet. I thought about the infomation that I had just spilled to my friends and shuddered. They swore not to tell under the influence of veritas serum so I had no worries of gossip, but it still didn't make matters much better. Just when I thought I had hit rock bottom, I heard a noise coming from beside the small bed. It was the only furniture in the completly white, square room, with one massive framed picture of a crying two year old. I walked over it and looked under the bed. It was the only hiding place possible in such a boring room. After being satisfied that no one was present, I lay down on the bed and streached out, knocking off the pillow. As I watched it fall I saw it hit something invisible!  
"HOLY FUCK!" I jumped up quickly and pulled out my wand. Someone was in here and had heard everything! Shit.  
"WHO THE HELL IS HERE?!"  
I heard foot steps, heading to the door. I couldn't let them go! They would tell everyone! I lunged for the door, I shut it quicky and locked it with the Slytheren key.  
"Show yourself!" I yelled, as I locked the window as well, "There's no way out!"  
A fist connected with my face, almost knocking me over.  
"Let me the FUCK GO!" a familiar voice yelled.  
"Potter?!" I asked, suddenly mortified! He had been listening to the stupid truth or dare contest.  
"What the hell do you want with me?" he yelled. I was competly dazed! He knew! My life was offically over! I grabbed at nothing untill I found the invisible material in my grasp and pulled it off the boy inside it.  
"What the FUCK are you doing here?" I yelled and I was answered with another painfull punch in the face.  
"You GIT!" I yelled and hit him back straight in the gut.  
"Unlock the FUCKING DOOR, MALFOY!" Potter yelled hitting me square in the nose. I felt blood trickle down my face. I slugged him back in the chin, hard!  
"Fuck you, MALFOY!" Harry yelled as he pushed me. I pushed him back, hard enough for him to go toppling back and landing with his back against the wall. He stood directly below the picture of the crying baby, ready to play his next move, when the frame fell. Before I could think I ran up a grabbed the golden-boy away from the shattering glass. He was still in my grasp as the frames glass settled on the floor in one million peices.  
Harry turned and looked into my eyes. The emereld pools starring up at me. Before I could move, his lips were on mine, smearing the blood from my nose. Sparks flew and fireworkes exploded as his hands made their way up to thread through my hair. I trailed my hands up and down his back, stopping to massage lightly.  
A moan ripped from the Griffindoors lips and his breath flowed into mine. In no time at all, we were on the bed. Harry was slowly unbuttoning my white shirt and trailing his hands down my body, squeazing my abs. I moaned and unbuckled his trousers, sending shivers down us both. Harry pulled my pants halfway down my thighs and started kissing his way down to my white breifs. The pleasure was unbearable. His loose pants slipped, showing his arse covered by his baggy black boxers. I moaned at the sight as he continued to kiss his way down to my breifs. By the time he was at my navel he had kicked away his pants and had pulled away his shirt leaving us both exposed. His hands slipped into my briefs and grabbed my erection, lightly pumping it, stopping at the head to smear the precome. I gasped and moaned loudly. I could take it anymore. And by the looks of it, he couldn't either.  
"I need you." he moaned. I nodded in agreement and pulled him up so he lay on top of me. I grabbed his arse and ground into him. His hips bucked into me and he yelled my name, almost sending us both over the edge. I pulled off his boxes and he yanked off my briefs. We switched positions so I was on top. He wiggled under me as I positioned myself at his entrence. "Are you sure you want this?" I whispered. Harry took my lips in his mouth and moaned, "Yes."  
That was enough for me. I grabbed his hips and slowly pushed into Him. He groaned in pain for a little while as he ajusted to my size. Soon the groans turned into moans of pleasure as I found his prostate. He was so unbelievably tight and warm. I brushed his prostate again and again in a slow rythm.  
"Faster, Malfoy!" Harry moaned. I obliged, pushing in deeper and faster.  
"Fuck! Harder!" he yelled as his hips bucked into mine, "Fuck YESSSS!"  
He screamed, "DRRAACCOOOO!"  
I felt his walls close in on me, squeazing my erection. I looked down to see the famous Harry Potter withering beneath me, which pushed me over the edge. I came hard into Harry, filling him up with me. He bit my neck hard, drawing blood as we rode out our orgasims. It was certainly going to leave a mark. I collapsed on Harry, panting together.  
"Fuck! I have to go!" Harry exclaimed and he jumped up and pulled on clothes before losing his balance and tumbling to the floor. I grabbed his wrists to balance him in time to avoid him falling arse first on the glass scattered floor.  
"th-thanks." He stuttered before running to the door. He yanked at the handle hard only to realise it was still locked.  
"Shit!" he muttered. I chuckled as I threw him the key from the pocket in my trousers. He caught it greatfully.  
"Same time tommorow?" I asked innocently.  
"Huh?" he asked as he jiggled the keys in the door lock, "Uh-um... Well.."  
"you know you can just say 'no'"  
"Okay..."  
"Okay what? Okay yes or okay no?" I demanded.  
"See you tommorrow." he said quietly before slipping out the door.  
"Oh, and Potter?" I called. He popped his head around the door.  
"Yes?"  
"Your shirt's inside out." I smirked.  
"Oh..." Harry said in total embarassment a he pulled it off and turned it out. "No it's not!" Harry said, innocently.  
"I know..." I said as I got one final look at Harry's bare chest before he left.

The end. I hope you enjoyed it! If not, go to s/9415450/1/Draco-Malfoy-and-the-Veritaserum-mark- II


End file.
